Finding Trust
by siriuslysirius12
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! The Trio finds some unwelcome guests on their quest, and learn some interesting facts from Draco and Snape, and now with Malfoy moving to headquarters, things get interesting...hgdm
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first fan fic, so I hope that you will read, enjoy, and review! No worries, I can take flames as well as compliments and tips to improve! Anyway, this story will eventually become a Hermione/Draco, however they will not be out of character, and the romance will take awhile. I want this to be as believable as possible even though J.K. Rowling said that this pair will never happen. THIS WILL NOT CONTAIN FLUFF it will be a real romance, I believe that romance is more passionate and raw, not cutesy and childlike. Ok, that is all I have to say and I hope you like what you read.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this plot…they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling

Prologue:

The cool night air blew through the open window as she looked out into the black oblivion, speckled with thousands of stars. The curtains rustled passed her with the wind as if the two were one and the same. She sat pondering and contemplating what things would be like if she were still a normal muggle; away from the deaths, away from the hurt, away from the suspense. However she knew that she would go through anything a hundred times through just to know that she had such great friends by her side. That was all that mattered anymore; her best friends, they were the world to her. It was then that she decided that no matter what, she was behind them one hundred percent, and being behind them meant standing up to the cruelest person in the wizarding world, risking her life. It was then she realized that the Order had been right when they said that there were things worthy of risking your life. She was ready. She finished packing the rest of her necessary belongings: her wand, important books that could be of some use, and a few potions she had previously made. Then, she left Gryffindor tower for what she thought would be the last time in a long while. Hermione Granger was ready.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the short Prologue, but I just wanted to get something up to start the story. Here is the first chapter, which is a bit longer! Thanks to those of you with feedback….I greatly appreciate it! Well, I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review! I have already started the next chapter, and hope to have it out soon, however I am not quite sure how long it will take to finish and I would prefer to wait on posting it, to make sure it is edited to its best potential. This story will probably end up fairly long, because I want it to go into a lot of detail over the year or so it will be taking place (for those of you who haven't figured it out, it's the summer before seventh year, however the trio will not be going back to Hogwarts for learning purposes). Feel free to leave any opinions in your reviews, and let me know what you would like to see in the story, and I will try and fit it into the plot if it works well with my overall idea. I am not one hundred percent sure on where exactly this story will end up, but it will be a Hermione/Draco, but the romance will have to wait, I prefer it dragged out more. Also, if you have any ideas for the unknown horcruxes, I would like you views on the matter, to help me write those points into the story…also any ideas about where the already known ones are would help too! Thank you, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own Potter or plot….once again, the lovely Ms. Rowling has beaten me to it!

Hermione looked on with partial attention as the ceremony ended. Bill and Fleur were finally married; his wounds still looked horrific and his face was still maimed but as of yet no side effects had been seen. She turned her line of sight over to Harry. He had returned from the Dursley's only a few short hours ago, and had an odd look in his eyes that had been there since his return. It seemed that he did not want to discuss it right away with Ron and herself, but she knew that he meant no offense by this. She knew that something important had occurred, and she also trusted her friend enough to allow him to share with them on his own terms. They had enough to worry about at the moment, and Hermione knew that Harry was only trying to protect them from more anxiety. Tonight was the night that the trio would start their incredible journey; the journey that would ultimately end in success or defeat, survival or death.

Her eyes focused back onto the newlyweds as they walked happily down the isle. She was fairly sure that the expression on Bill's face was happy anyway, it was so hard to tell since his accident. Aside from the sadness and memories Bill's scars awakened, the wedding was positively gorgeous. The day was warm, and a low fog rang about the sunset, undoubtedly a sign of the dementors dwelling around. One would almost suspect it being a normal day, celebrated by normal people. Hermione knew better however, she knew that starting tonight her life would be changed. She would be faced with a test that could not be passed with studying hours in the Hogwarts library. No homework or day planner would help her organize the following events; she would be living her life by the second, but she was prepared for this change in life style. After all, it would just be another adventure with her school friends, but with perhaps a more fatal outcome.

Her hair was swaying behind her as she kicked off of the ground, the broom clutched tightly beneath her; a cool sweat was floating gracefully down her forehead. She hadn't ridden a broom in a long time, but her nerves were reserved for more important matters at hand; she had decided that her fear of flying was petty, and compared to things happening around her, didn't matter.

She touched down lightly on the ground behind Harry, leaving a slight imprint upon the moist lawn. She was only vaguely aware of the soft chirrup of the crickets as Ron landed only feet away from her; his hair even more dishelved than usual. He chuckled slightly to lighten the solemn mood, but even a stranger to the Weasley would know that this was not a true attempt, as the chuckle came from his mouth and died soon after it left, never reaching his eyes. No, the look that Hermione saw in his eyes was the same she saw in her other best friend's and the same she knew was in her own. It was a look that radiated the emotions they were all feeling: determination, a certain numbness, mingled with a slight fear of what would become of themselves, as well as all of wizarding kind. She turned to Harry and watched as anxiousness, pain, and ambition battled across his face. His thin scar stood out across his pale face in the line of the moonlight. They were here, the first stop of their inevitably long and treacherous journey. Hermione was filled with a sense of foreboding. She, for a brief moment, attempted to understand the emotions playing across Harry's face. He was standing in the very place his life began and was torn apart only shortly after. How different his life would have been, all of their lives for that matter, had one night failed to exist in his past. She shook herself back to the present and pulled a few strides to catch up to her friends' quick, retreating backs. She stole one last quick glance at the old, slightly tilted sign as Harry walked up to the abandoned house. She tore her eyes away from the words, Godric's Hollow, which were etched deeply into the wood of the decaying marker, and followed her friends into the derelict house.

What they realized upon entrance, however, was that the house of Lily and James Potter was not quite as abandoned as they had thought.

As Hermione entered a few steps behind Ron, she looked around the room that once belonged to two very powerful wizards, with one horrible fate. Her eyes traveled to a door as she found what had caused a confused gasp to release itself from Harry's lips; a door was slightly ajar with a pale yellow light illuminating the room between the cracks. She brushed past Harry and pressed her ear gently to the door and listened intently to the lulling conversation taking place on the other side. She had heard those voices before, there were three, and judging by the inquisitive look fixed upon Harry's face, he had recognized them too.

As they all grew quiet, they were able to hear the conversation as if the unwelcome guests were speaking into extendable ears. After a few moments of listening, Hermione was able to draw the conclusion that they were speaking about none other than Harry.

"It is time that we finally put our differences aside. I believe your story, and you should try to respect the fact that we are on the same side and need to take the appropriate measures. I am sure that we can not finish what has been started with Harry in the dark about this situation." spoke a collected tone that Hermione was sure she had heard before.

"I know what must be done Lupin, but Potter is ignorant. He will not understand. Despite his fame he is too stubborn to leave personal vengeance out of this." barked a silky voice.

At this Ron mouthed "Professor Lupin" with a questioning look that was greeted by Hermione's quieting gesture to hear more of the conversation.

"Can you blame him?" inquired the first man, "Look how long it has taken us to finally come to a certain understanding and leave past events in just that; the past. You have never been one to let go of old personal vengeances now, have you? Not only have you doted on your old school feelings, but you have carried them and placed them onto James' son because of the fact that he is James' son. I know you and James had a history, but I also know why you loathed him even more during and after seventh year at Hogwarts." As an afterthought the man added "I know what happened." A slight pause ensued where the man once again continued, "But that is beside the point. If Harry will let go of his emotions towards you, you must be willing to do the same. We are a team now, we will have to stick together and we need to convince Harry that we are in the right." He finished in a calm tone that got the point across nonetheless.

"I will do what I need to do to finish this war," drawled a third man, "but no matter what Snape does, I will not in any way befriend Scarhead and his cronies. I have not made this decision so that…"

Hermione, on the bridge of recognition, was unable to hear the rest of the third man's sentence, for upon hearing the mention of Snape, Harry had busted through the slightly open door, and held his wand out, screaming, "Expelliarmus!"

It was the strongest defense spell she had ever heard Harry bellow. From her position behind Harry, she was unable to get a clear view, but she could hear a quick roaring, as the sound of three wands swept towards her, putting out the light that had apparently been provided by one of the wands which were now in Harry's possession.

Muttering a quick "Lumos," Hermione held her wand out, lighting the faces of Professor Lupin, Snape, and Draco Malfoy. As surprised as the trio was to see them, they looked completely opposite, as if they were half expecting Harry to bust through the door at any moment. Before she could make anymore observations, however, Lupin spoke.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** So, here is Chapter two, and I would really appreciate it if you would review. There have been many hits and yet not so many reviews…please review, they make me want to write this story so much more. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, you made my day! Anyway, I know that this story is a little slow in the beginning, but I promise that the next two chapters after this one will be filled with more answers, and Draco will be brought more into the story; he has been rather quiet so far. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see in this story, again feel free to ask. I know there has been no romance yet between Hermione and Draco, not to mention hardly any conversation, but be patient, they will interact more in the next few chapters, and then the romance will be hinted at and come more and more into the story as they get to know eachother and as the war grows worse and worse….so read and review and I will get those chapters up quickly! Ok, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still, unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books………..J.K. Rowling is leader of that universe!

"Harry, before you do anything rash, you need to give Snape a chance to explain." Lupin pleaded softly to the boy who looked so like his old best friend.

"Let him Explain? Are you mad professor? He killed Dumbledore in cold blood. I was there and witnessed it through my own two eyes! And as for you sir," Harry glared deep into Remus Lupin's eyes, "Standing up for these death eaters makes you my enemy as well. I thought I could trust you; you have always been there for me. I do not understand how your loyalties could waver so quickly. Or have you been betraying the Order through these two for awhile now?" finished Harry in a noticeably forced calm tone.

"Professor Lupin, I don't understand. We trusted you. The Order trusted you. DUMBLEDORE trusted you." Hermione stated in a dumbfounded whisper. It was as if someone had punched her in the stomach, her breath was hitched and she felt as if she would pass out; Lupin was one of the last members of the Order she would ever have thought to betray Dumbledore's word and place Harry intentionally in danger.

"Yeah, but that is not really saying much though, is it? Seeing how Dumbledore trusted Snape. That didn't prove to be a very promising judgment now did it? As this ugly old bat murdered the one man who could actually stand to be in the same room as him." Ron yelled, turning to Snape while making threatening flicks of his wand in unison with each word leaving his mouth. Snape's face turned if possible, even paler at this statement, and Hermione could almost see a fleeting glimpse of something in his fathomless eyes.

"Harry, be more understanding, give us the same chance you bestowed upon Sirius those years ago. You need to understand; it is crucial to the war." pleaded Lupin.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE SIRIUS TO SNAPE AND MALFOY? I saw him kill Dumbledore right in front of my face! And as for Malfoy, I listened as he confessed every murder attempt, his voice dripping with pride. This is not the same as the misunderstanding forced on Sirius. I thought you of all people would know this." Harry bellowed, his anger rising as his thought process was able to function with the sudden shock subsiding.

"It is amazing how you won't believe me, because you SAW me murder Albus, and yet you believed Black when there were more than a few witnesses to his false crime." Snape remarked coolly with an arched eyebrow.

"Harry, it is completely up to you on the action that you want to take. But perhaps it would be wiser to listen to what they have to say; there is nothing that we stand to lose. We have the upper hand, and we are reaching a point where we need all of the information we can come across. If their story is not plausible, we can take action then, but don't let your assumptions get in the way of the overall goal." Hermione stated, in a feeble attempt to push aside her own hate for Malfoy and Snape long enough to gain knowledge for the greater good. "What is right is not always what is easy," she reminded him as an afterthought to her views on the matter at hand.

Hermione watched as Harry stood contemplating the decision as his eyes traveled from Snape's face, to Malfoy's, to Ron's, to Lupin's, and finally to her own. She knew that her best friend was coming to the realization that he wasn't just simply able to act on his feelings, but had to analyze each situation and see how it would effect what they were fighting for. He was not only responsible for his life, but for all of their lives. She knew that the growing maturity in Harry Potter would only strengthen him. He was learning how to allow his emotions to be the fuel to his fire, but not the collapse of his logic. His thirst for goodness, righteousness, and revenge helped him by complimenting each other to corrupt the evil that had overcome so many. He learned how to do this the hard way, not giving in to his emotions, but thinking things through, when he lost Sirius in the Department of Mysteries.

As Hermione looked on with pride at her two best friends, Harry came to a final decision.

With a sense of cool in his voice and a threatening glare in his eye, he flicked his wand and watched with anticipation as tight, invisible ropes bound the three men in question against the far wall of the room.

Upon seeing everyone's questioning glance, he turned to Snape and stated rather coolly, "Explain."

"We should not need to exp….," but Malfoy was cut off by Lupin, before he could finish his sentence.

"In order for you to fully understand the situation Harry, you must keep an open mind and disregard any past feelings toward Professor Snape." he supplied calmly. Harry simply nodded in response, not trying desperately hard to suppress a glare directed towards his former teacher.

"Now," continued Lupin, "I will admit that I too believed Snape had betrayed Albus, as well as the Order, but I found him not far from here only a few short days ago, or rather, he found me." Lupin paused, and stared apprehensively at Harry as though looking for trust in his eyes.

"Anyway," continued Lupin, "as I was about to attack, Snape began talking. He told me the story. Now, do not believe for one moment that he did not kill Albus, because he did, but there is more to it than that."

Hermione's eyes threw daggers into Snape's at this.

"But he did not do it in cold blood as you thought him to do."

"Cold blood or not, he still killed him!" Ron shouted all the while staring at Lupin with the same disbelief he reserved for Luna. The look that asked is the human race truly able to create such touched-in-the-head people?

"Yes, but Ron, you see, Snape made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy." Lupin pressed, "He promised to kill Albus if Draco could not. It was his way of securing himself the position of spy for the Order. You do not understand, there are things worth dying for, and Albus knew this. He was in no way dying, but he was growing old, and his reflexes were not what they used to be as you had witnessed last year. Now, Severus told Dumbledore about the Vow, and he understood fully what implications this would bring about, and what must be done. You see, do you not realize why he instilled so much information upon you last year…he knew what would eventually happen to him and needed to know that you would be well off enough to complete your task."

At this Harry gave a questioning look and said in a barely audible whisper, "how did you know about that?"

"We spoke before that night, upon which he shared with me everything he shared with you. It was his way of ensuring you would be well-informed to continue on with your quest without him. He knew that I would do anything to protect you, my best friend's only son, including sacrificing my own life just as he did." Lupin answered.

"Look, your story makes sense, but how do we know it was not simply well planned out?" inquired Hermione.

"Ah, Hermione, do you not know me better? Do you not think that I would ask for proof?" asked Lupin.

"What proof?" Ron shot out, eager to join the conversation more forcefully. Harry was being unnaturally quiet.

"There is no use in me telling you, you should see for yourselves. Snape has Dumbledore's pensieve, and he allowed me to see the meeting that took place between himself and Albus. And before you ask, I know the memory was not tampered with, because I have witnessed such thought strands, and this was not one of them." Lupin added with a glimmer of hope resounding in his hoarse voice. "Trust me Harry," he pleaded. Lupin looked as if their trust would allow him to breathe his next breath of air, as if without their faith in him, the world was condemned.

Hermione watched as Harry looked deep into Lupin's eyes, and she knew that he saw the same thing as she, herself did. Their favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the cool, collected Order member whose omniscient point of view and understanding was surpassed only by Professor Dumbledore's himself. She turned to Harry and Ron and a look of agreement fluttered between them. Lupin was still on their side. He genuinely believed Snape and Malfoy were as well, but whether their story was not meant to fool Lupin was the question that remained.

As Hermione stood, mind reeling with theories of the situation at hand, she asked the question that had been plaguing the trio since Snape had turned his back on the corpse that had once held the twinkle of Dumbledore, "Professor Snape, sir, although many thought Albus Dumbledore an overly trusting man, his views on the good in people never seemed to falter far from the truth, that is until dealt with the situation of you." Snape looked as though he knew what the intelligent witch was moving towards, and to his horror, he was right. "Above the memory of your conversation with Dumbledore, I would find myself more eager to trust your story if you were to explain to us all what changed your death eater beliefs so many years ago and caused Dumbledore to instill his undying trust in you, that gave you such a respected position in the Order." she finished with an air of finality, as if the correct answer to this question would end world hunger.

The look of horror upon his mentor's face caused Draco to chuckle to himself at the irony of the situation. The skilled Occlumens, who was able to hold a steel, emotionless face in the presence of all, including Lord Voldemort himself, was unmasked by one statement of a young mudblood.

"Severus, just tell them, the sooner we get them to truly understand everything they have an inquiry about, the sooner we can make our next move against Voldemort." Lupin begged.

With a look of defeat, Snape opened his mouth and replied, "If that is the only way to force you three to believe our story, then I have no choice other than to oblige. I fear that the reason Dumbledore kept his mouth shut about my reasoning for so long was because he knew, essentially, that one day if he were gone, this could be used to gain the same permanent trust from you three that he had from me." and without another word, he began.

Ok, there is chapter two, please review…even if it was the worst thing you have ever read, I really want people's feedback on this story, so that I can decide if I want to continue it.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, lovinglylucius, grintssuperchick65, and Danabeez. It means a lot…please review..even if you hate it! Okay, well this is Chapter three, the first few chapters have been kind of boring because I'm trying to establish how the story is going to go, but things will get interesting in the next few chapters…there will be much more hermione/draco interaction. Be patient for the romance… good things come to those who wait! Okay, that is all I have to say so please please please please review….

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, um if I owned Harry Potter I would be published…..and well…I'm not.

"As I am sure you were able to deduce during your nosy escapade through my thoughts two years ago Potter, I was not what you would call popular." Snape began, "In fact, the only people who never treated me as scum, not including those who simply never even noticed me, were Regulas Black and Lily Evans." Snape ignored the small gasp that punctured its way from Hermione's mouth and continued, with the obvious fear that he may choose to be killed by Potter than tell his darkest secret to a room of people. "Now, although I was never nice to Lily, for she was after all of muggle decent, she was nice to me. But after that day of the OWLs that Potter witnessed, our hatred towards each other grew, and as we progressed my respect for her grew even more. In our seventh year, being the most advanced potion makers in the school at the time, we were paired together to make a potion. As we spent more and more time together, I slowly realized that I had never cared so much for one person. What I soon found out, however, was that she too cared for me. On our final day of working on the potion, we shared a kiss. At that moment I realized that I was in love with Lily Potter, a muggleborn. She told me that she was in love with me, but I shunned her away, afraid of the ramifications of the Dark Lord. A few years later, after she had gotten together with Potter," Snape spat the name as if it were garbage, "I heard Trelawny's prediction and informed Voldemort of what I heard. Upon realizing that he was going after the Potters, Lily, I went to Dumbledore who put the Fidelius charm on them. He also saw through my story and discovered that I loved Evans more than I had ever loved anyone in my entire life. That is when I became a double agent. I raced to this very place to see if I could save the only person that I had ever cared about and the only one who had ever cared about me. I made up a story to convince the Dark Lord to save her, and he did offer her the chance to live. I was looking into her emerald green eyes the moment her life left her body." Snape looked as if he could not go on, but finished the story nevertheless, "That night, I felt more emotion than ever in my life. I vowed to fight for her. You see, the reason I have had a problem warming up to you, shall we say, Potter is because I am reminded of James, my enemy when I look at you, and when I see your eyes, I am forced to relive what I never had. You survived and she died."

Hermione looked around; everyone was shocked, including the almighty Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire. Snape expressed more emotion in this period of five minutes than he did ever in the time any of them had known him. As she looked at him, she realized that Snape probably would rather have been tortured a hundred times than have to have said that…the most embarrassing story of his life most likely, Hermione thought. The look on Snape's face told her that her inference was indeed correct. She knew though, that it was the only way to gain their trust, so he had to do it, which surprisingly, he did.

"Don't you see," said Lupin, "Severus is trustworthy. Albus has always told you, love is the greatest weapon there is. That is why he trusted Professor Snape. If you have ever felt love, then you are not one of the Death Eaters. They have no souls, they don't understand the complex emotions that love entails, whereas Severus does."

Harry looked dumbfounded by learning the secrets of his mother's past. He could not even look Snape in the eye. Finally, he spoke, "I believe your story, and I believe you are both on our side, however, I want it known that I will converse with you on and only on Order related terms. I never want to hear anymore stories of your love for my mother." Snape nodded in understanding, and Hermione could tell that Harry was weirded out by what had just been said. Anyone would be, Snape feeling anything beyond hatred was odd to everyone who had ever even glanced at the man, but she couldn't imagine finding out that he was in love with her mother.

"That is really sweet and all, oh chosen one, but now what?" Malfoy drawled in mock excitement.

"Well, there is more, and now that you three believe Severus to be fighting for the light, we may bring it up." Lupin stated, breaking the awkward path forging its way between Snape and Harry. "Snape knows about the locket, and through…erm...using certain spells...was able to get the information from Kreacher. Do you remember, Harry, when Sirius told you about his brother?" Harry nodded, unsure of what he had to do with anything. "Yes, his brother Regulas A. Black," continued Lupin, a look of sudden understanding crossed over Hermione's face, "well, apparently he found out about the horcruxes, and went to the very cave Harry and Dumbledore were in only a few short weeks ago, and brought with him, Kreacher. He ordered Kreacher to drink the potion, which is why he seems a little…out of it now. Regulas then destroyed the horcrux and placed a memory charm on Kreacher, ordering him to keep the locket safe. Snape found all of this out through the house elf himself. Regulas was murdered by Lucius shortly after on Voldemort's orders." Lupin threw an uncomfortable glance at Draco, "But we believe he killed him for other acts of disloyalty, we don't think that Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters for that matter knew that Regulas knew about the horcruxes."

"Oh my gosh, Harry, don't you remember, when cleaning at Grimmauld Place, finding that locket that no one could open?" gasped Hermione.

"Yeah mate, remember how especially sneaky Kreacher was that day in protecting the Black heirlooms." Ron yelled, the excitement growing.

"Yes, well Potter, I am sure that Kreacher managed to sneak off with the horcrux, so if you order him to give it to you, he will be forced to do just that." Snape spat.

"Regulas was a very interesting man, he was not in Voldemort's inner circle, but his understanding was under appreciated in his time. There is no telling what else he did during his defiance of the Dark Lord." Lupin supplied.

"This is all very interesting, and don't think that I'm not enjoying your company. I mean who wouldn't want to be in a small room whose occupants were killed where we stand, with a werewolf, a Mudblood, a Weasley (he obviously thought that the name itself was insult enough), and the infamous Scarhead? Is there anyway that you lot could just do a few charms to protect and hide me? I'm beginning to think that being killed by Voldemort would be more enjoyable than being in the company of a filthy Mudbood." Malfoy said in hopes of figuring out where exactly he would be twenty minutes from now.

"Ron, no," Hermione began while holding down his wand arm, "it is not worth it, he is at our mercy, so don't waste your energy."

"It is funny Draco, because based on what you had said when we met, you were willing to do anything to fight against Voldemort, not simply for the purpose of saving your life, but because you genuinely disagreed with everything he stood for." Lupin replied with a glint in his eye.

"Just because I think that killing people based on their blood is wrong, does not mean I want to converse with them as my equal." Draco said with moderate annoyance towards Lupin for telling the trio what he had said a few days previously.

"Well, Draco, you are going to have to learn to work with ALL of the members of the Order, because Severus and I have decided what everyone is going to do and where everyone is going to go." Lupin calmly noted.

"Professor, I don't know what you have planned, but we," Harry pointed to Ron, Hermione and himself before continuing, "are going to search for the remaining horcruxes, in fact here is where our journey begins. I could care less what these two," he indicated Snape and Malfoy," do, as long as they don't get in our way!"

"And, yes Potter, where is it you plan on going after this stop? Do you know where any of the remaining horcruxes are at this very moment?" Snape asked slyly.

"Face it Harry, you are going to need help and you will have to do all of the research you can. I'm not saying I want you to sit in the headquarters all day; I want you to be there in every horcrux battle, Dumbledore would too, it is just that you can't put yourself and your friends in dangerous situations unprepared. That is no strategy. Now, the people in this room solely know about the horcruxes, so share your burden and allow us to help you. We know more about Dumbledore's wishes and plans than you may think Harry. You need to trust us and go into this battle with a level head." Lupin sated wisely.

"And what did you have in mind Professor? Were you just going to show up at the headquarters with Malfoy and Professor Snape, two of the most hated wizards at the moment, and think everyone will simply welcome them with open arms and tears in their eyes?" Hermione questioned.

"Well no Hermione, obviously we or well, I will explain the situation to them, but I will only tell the whole story to Tonks, the Weasleys, Shakelbolt, Moody, Minerva, Hagrid, and Aberforth." Lupin said, but their were quizzical glances among the trio, concerning Aberforth.

"Things will be different this time, however." Snape whispered lowly. "The Dark Lord will not know that I am still in allegiance with the Order. My only communication will be through Draco, unless an emergency occurs. You see, Voldemort will be suspicious if I am still in the Order after killing their leader, but I will make the suggestion of him using Draco as the new spy. It will not only save his neck for not going through with the murder of Albus, but will be very believable."

"How will Malfoy turning good guy muggle lover be believable?" Ron spat out in utter disbelief.

"I will never be a muggle lover, just because I don't want to kill people does not mean I want to befriend them." Malfoy yelled in disgust, "Things will be the same between us as they were in our first five years of Hogwarts; I won't like you, you won't like me. This time however, I won't be threatening and hexing you, or at least…well no, chances are I will still hex and threaten you." Ron's fists turned his knuckles white and he looked ready to pounce…..

"Anyway," Snape continued as if no interruption had been made, "Malfoy will be a believable target, because the Dark Lord would easily believe the light to take him in. He would think that the Order saw Malfoy's hesitance to kill Dumbledore as hope for the good in him, which undoubtedly is the case, while the Dark Lord will see it as nerves or incompetence, which could easily be fixed. Draco made his project a lot farther than the Dark Lord thought, so he will see this duty as a way for Draco to payback his earlier mistakes." Snape finished.

"How will Draco fool Voldemort?" Hermione questioned, "I thought he was a skilled Legilmens."

"Malfoy knows Occlumency." Harry explained, from what he had learned during their sixth year.

Harry suddenly thought of something, "On the tower that night, Malfoy, you said he would kill your parents if you did not succeed with your task."

The look of anger that coursed through Draco's eyes told them the worst, his parents were indeed dead.

"Right," said Ron desperately trying to break the awkward tension which was thicker than ice-cold custard.

"About the living arrangements then," Lupin began, "Malfoy will be staying at Grimmauld Place with us, except for when called by Voldemort. Snape will smooth the double agent idea over with Voldemort toni…."

But Lupin was cut off by four horrified gasps of, "What are you, bloody mad?"

It seemed that not Draco, Harry, Ron, or Hermione were excited about the new living conditions.

**Author's Note:** Okay, let the fun begin! If you want to know what happens next and want me to update quickly, then you will click that little button at the bottom of this screen and review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors note:** I'm so sorry for this huge delay, I have been so busy, and I know that's no excuse but that's the only one I've got! I just wanted to get this up, I'll update whenever I can and have time, not too sure how often that will be. Again just for the reminder, the h/d will take a long time in this story, I don't want it rushed! Don't hate me! Well, I would greatly appreciate your feedback so even if you hate, feel free to let me know! Here it is...

**Disclaimer:** IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER I'D BE PUBLISHED…AND YOU GUESSED IT, I'M NOT.

**Chapter Four:**

The Order had decided it best to make Harry himself the new secret keeper for Number 12 Grimmauld Place after Dumbledore had past on. The odd group stood awkwardly on the lawn connecting Number 11 and 13, and waited as Harry reluctantly told Malfoy the address of Headquarters so he could be admitted.

It was nearing dawn, a light fog hung about the neighborhood, as it was no longer night, but not yet day. Snape had left them a few hours ago to go purpose the idea of Malfoy becoming the dark side's double agent to Voldemort. Hermione was unsure of how this arrangement would work out, and could not help but notice how the war seemed to entangle such complicated webs of lies. It seemed that every time you thought you had something finally figured out, it went and changed on you. Who was to know who Malfoy was really playing spy for; the light or the dark. One side was surely being deceived and who is to say it wasn't theirs. Malfoy did not really explain his reasoning for his sudden change in thought, in death. She believed Snape's story to be true, but Malfoy could be playing them all, including the Potions Master himself. It was a confusing game, and etched deeper and deeper as the war edged closer. There was no stopping it. Malfoy would simply be given the benefit of the doubt, they had nothing to lose (she knew this was untrue, but it brought some comfort in a twisted way), and one thing brought her much comfort about the group's decision: she was confident that Dumbledore would have made the same one. This eased her mind, knowing that even though he was gone, he still left his mark on them and had a hand in what choices were made. He was in the back of all of their minds, in all of their hearts. Essentially then, there was more than one man Voldemort had to fear, for Dumbledore lived in all who were faithful and loyal to his name. So, they each had a part of the wisest wizard of all time, and they each had a part to play in the war; good or bad.

It was this strong faith that allowed Hermione the sensation of courage. They could die, and oh yes many of them would, there was never any question to that, but she knew it was worth it. Dumbledore's sacrifice changed all of them and the way they viewed things. They were fighting for the future, for their late headmaster, for each other, and for the promise and hope of tomorrow. Hermione Granger, a strong-willed witch was not fighting as a bookworm-know-it-all, but a member of the Order. They were allies, they were a team, they were one.

Hermione was disrupted from her thoughts by the bone-breaking hug she received from Mrs. Weasley upon entering through the door. She walked in to the hallway and looked around; nothing was different. The house was still gloomy, curtains that covered Mrs. Black lay as unwelcoming as ever, there was still the display of grotesque severed house elf heads, and the feeling still lurked that dark wizards had previously owned the land. She could tell by the pain his eyes that it hurt to be back in the place that reminded Harry so of nothing but his godfather.

"Well this has a nice homey feel, now doesn't it?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes roamed onto Malfoy, just noticing him. Her face darkened. Lupin had sent a message via Patronus to Molly, informing her that Draco would be accompanying them to Order Headquarters, however, Hermione could tell that Mrs. Weasley was not convinced he should be here.

"Well, Remus, everyone that you ordered is here, so why don't you bring Malfoy into the meeting and explain his and Severus' case." Molly whispered, clearly unconvinced and annoyed.

"Why don't you three go on and rest upstairs, nothing is really going to be said that you have not already heard first-hand, so there is no point in further depriving your bodies of the rest they so obviously desire," Lupin stated calmly, but upon seeing the look on their faces added, "and don't worry, we aren't going to not include you in Order meetings and activities like last time. You three are as much members as I am." He finished, receiving a reproachful look from Molly, who obviously still felt they were too young to join, no matter how involved they already were in recent events.

Harry felt this an adequate explanation, for he began moving upstairs, a notion which Ron and Hermione soon mimicked.

The young trio sat in silence in the room that once belonged to Harry and Ron. They had grown so comfortably close that no one needed to voice the concerns, questions, and mixed emotions they were all feeling. Everything was mirrored in their faces: Is Malfoy really changed? Was Snape telling the whole truth? Were they wrong in believing them?

The latter put most of the weight on their young shoulders, for they were well old enough to understand that such a huge mistake would cause giant ripples of deadly repercussions. Their choices carved paths for the rest of the wizarding world; these very paths would direct them through to the inevitable future; fate could only take you so far, the rest depended on will, talent, and intelligence. Hermione looked at her two closest friends and realized that if her life rested on two young boys, she would feel most secure if it was on them.

Slowly they began drifting off, and Hermione felt her eyelids grow heavier with each passing second. Her gaze found Phineus Nigellus' empty canvas and soon found herself staring out of a shattered window, overlooking a misty field, the smell and breeze of the ocean fluttering past the curtains. She turned at a knock on the door and was face-to-face with Bellatrix Lestrange. She lay frozen, prepared for death, and more in fear of Harry and Ron's lives than her own. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, surprised by the lack of impact and looked down to see the silvery blonde strands of a young man lying below her, apparently dead. Something behind her stirred, and upon turning she saw Ollivander, an emaciated figure, tied and motionless……

She was awoken by the scraping of chairs and scattered voices and feet which led the trio to the conclusion that the meeting was over. It only took her a few seconds to get over the reality of the dream; she was used to them by now. They always revolved around the same things; the death that she feared, the war that they were entering; and the confusion and mystery that seeped into all of their minds. They never meant anything, but simply proved that her subconscious was not numb to the feelings she was covering on the exterior, with her optimistic smile and big brown eyes.

She followed her friends as they went down the stairs to see how the others took the reveal, only to find that the stirring below was from something else.

**Author's Note: please review thanks guys!**


End file.
